


All We Need Is Love

by SweetChildOMineMJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetChildOMineMJ/pseuds/SweetChildOMineMJ
Summary: To be continued...





	All We Need Is Love

This is a story on Brooklyn's most notorious mob  
A story of how innocent woman was cheated  
A story of how how a young man let worldly pleasures cloud his decisions  
A story of how how one refused to look after another  
A story of how one's kin refused to to care for the other  
A story of of relationships broken and mended  
And a story of love and what love truly means

In order to understand this story more we will have to go through the family tree of Brooklyn's oldest mob "The Roger's clan"

It all started with Matthew Rogers who met a beautiful young lady by the name Martha Edwards. Now Martha and Matthew had three children two daughters, Winnifred and Maria and one son Joseph. The first to get married was Winnifred when she met a dashing young lad by the name George Barnes. Winnifred and George had a son by the name James Buchanan Barnes, however James had liked to be called "Bucky". The second to get married was Joseph. Before Joseph could have his hands over the family name and take leadership of the mob he met a young lady by the name Sarah Williams who was the daughter of a poor Irish immigrant family. Joseph and Sarah had a son called Steven Grant Rogers but Sarah was not the only woman who had her share of love from Joseph. There was this beautiful Italian cabaret singer Aurora Corleone and had a one night stand with her which resulted in a second child a daughter, by the name Lillian Andrea for Joseph now Steve had a half sister. Maria was not lucky in finding love she had her fair share of relationships and had been acquainted with many men but she finally settled down with Howard Anthony Walter Stark a rich young inventor and they had one son by the name Anthony Edward Stark but he also so like Bucky didn't want to be called Anthony instead he insisted that everyone call him "Tony"  
Due to tension in the future Bucky has no other choice but to marry Lillian. Tony found it hard to settle due to his Playboy activities but later he eventually found true love and married his personal assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
